Un rêve
by Eva Nai'ssence
Summary: Parce que ce n'est pas LE rêve, ni JUSTE un rêve... c'est "Un rêve" et il pourrait par la suite changer bien des choses et apporter de nouvelles perspectives d'avenir... (Et puis c'est bon la guimauve, nah!) OS


Heu… Salut. (je ne suis pas du tout sûr de ce que je fiche ici)

En fait, ce truc traîne dans mon ordi depuis un moment, surtout parce que j'ai mis plusieurs temps à l'écrire (et après je l'ai oublié quand il a été fini, ouais...)

J'ai envie de dire que c'est du n'importe quoi mais alors pourquoi je poste hein ? Ahlàlà je me donne mal à la tête toute seule...(moui comme d'ab' quoi) N'empêche j'ai eu du mal à l'écrire mine de rien...d'ailleurs j'me demande pourquoi au final.

Heu bah pour la petite explication, s'il y a quelqu'un et que ça intéresse ce quelqu'un, rendez-vous en bas^^' Ensuite, est-ce qu'il faut connaître les deux personnages et univers? Je me le demande...mais je suis pas sûr que ce soit nécessaire puisque je donne les infos (raaah j'en sais rien! \o/)

Bref, en tout cas bonne lecture(?) :3 enfin, ça se sera à vous de juger!

* * *

Trafalgar Law ressort d'une pièce lumineuse, sûrement une salle de bain baignée par la lumière matinale, pour s'engouffrer dans la pénombre, qui donne un effet de cocon réconfortant à la chambre, avec ses rideaux fermés. Dans le coin à droite est posé un lit sans pied ni tête, particulièrement grand, qui semble prendre la moitié de la surface de la pièce. Trafalgar voit un corps allongé sous les draps défaits et une vague de chaleur apaisante envahi brusquement la chair de son torse nu parfaitement dessiné. Il remarque des cheveux rouges éparses là où d'habitude on supposerait le pied du lit, à l'opposé du mur. Alors ses pieds le guident naturellement jusqu'au lit et il s'arrête au niveau de la tête convoitée. C'est un jeune garçon, adolescent, au visage qui semble lisse comme un bébé mais au yeux remplis d'événements éprouvants. Il a les cheveux d'un rouge sanglant et un tatouage au dessus de l'œil gauche que Trafalgar reconnaît comme étant le kanji « Amour », tout aussi pourpre que les mèches qui le cachent quelque peu. Sa peau est d'un blanc immaculé alors que le contour de ses yeux sans sourcils sont dessinés par de terribles cernes noires. À moins que ce ne soit une sorte de maquillage, qui font ressortir ses prunelles, d'un turquoise profond, tel deux lagons dans lesquels Law se noie.

Gaara no Sabaku lève le menton pour mieux regarder l'homme au-dessus de lui dans la pénombre. Il semble plus âgé que lui, adulte, le teint halé, les cheveux noirs en bataille et une légère barbiche alors que ses yeux d'un gris métallique et sauvage sont soulignés de cernes profondes. Il remarque le long du torse imberbe et musclé un immense tatouage qui représente une sorte de cœur avec un étrange smiley. Le soleil de la pièce d'où il vient, comme seule lumière dans cette chambre, appuie la lueur de ses yeux envoûtants, une lueur d'amour, et cette évidence le frappe en plein cœur. Elle l'envahit et lui prend le palpitant à pleine main pour l'écraser et le caresser en même temps, lui faisant délicieusement mal, un mal addictif et doux, doux comme ce regard qui le transperce. Gaara le sait, il le lit, il le devine, il le ressent de toute son âme, il est aimé par cet homme et Dieu qu'il l'aime en retour.

Il ne bouge pas pourtant, frémissant, son corps nu enroulé dans les draps frais, il frissonne de cette main qui se pose sur sa joue et l'embrase, cette main chaude, tatouée tout comme le long de ce bras palpitant, à la peau sublimement attirante, une peau dorée contrastant de sa peau blanche de lait. Elle descend doucement jusqu'à ses cheveux en laissant une trace brûlante, jusqu'à son oreille, et le bout des doigts chatouillent sa mâchoire alors que le pouce caresse cette pommette qui n'a jamais ressorti d'un éclat de rire. La chaleur de cette paume envahit son visage et lui fait retenir son souffle un instant. Un électrochoc parcours ses veines, ses muscles, ses entrailles, faisant surgir fourmis et papillons de toute part et surtout au plus profond de son plexus solaire, jusqu'à ébranler son âme. Alors il ne peut s'empêcher de se cambrer légèrement sous ce chaud touché, empli de désir et de cet amour qu'on lui offre, amour qu'il a toujours rêvé. Cet amour inscrit sur son front que des lèvres légèrement sèches et râpeuses embrassent avec une douceur extrême, laissant une blessure au fer rouge qui le brûle comme ça ne l'a jamais brûlé lorsqu'il avait gravé cette marque de son sang. Désormais elle est pleine, de sens, de ce tout ce qu'elle représente, elle est rouge, incandescente et emplie de cet amour inespéré.

Trafalgar Law est totalement chamboulé, il croyait que c'était les sentiments du jeune garçon qu'il ressentait puisqu'il lisait la même chose dans ses yeux turquoises, tellement ses prunelles lui hurlaient l'évidence qui l'étreignait. Mais non, ça fait trop mal, c'est trop profond et ça embrase chaque parcelle de son corps, chaque fibre de sa chair, chaque goutte de son sang et bon dieu, il en redemande, aussi improbable que ça lui paraisse il comprend que c'est de lui seul que vient cette vague, que c'est ses sentiments à lui, et que le jeune rouquin ressent simplement la même chose en ce moment. Son cœur bat comme il n'a jamais battu et comme il n'en avait jamais eu conscience jusqu'alors. Trafalgar aime et c'est une sublime évidence, comme n'en apportera jamais la science même si il sait que c'est une multitude de réactions chimiques : la stimulation et mélange délicat d'ocytocine, d'endorphine et de dopamine, qui rendent cet amour si addictif, au point qu'il en redemande et qu'il se sent ivre. Tellement trop qu'il s'y noierait, s'y étoufferait, et il soupire de ce surplus qu'il aurait pourtant préféré garder en lui. Et l'autre dont le visage est juste en dessous inspire profondément, comme pour le récupérer en lui et Law se sent fondre. Il se sent toujours aussi plein alors que son âme se gonfle comme une éponge, comme il n'aurait jamais imaginé qu'il aurait pu se sentir si vivant un jour.

L'homme qui sent le soleil et les embruns se penche encore plus et englobe de sa main la mâchoire du garçon à l'odeur de sable, leur odeur de sang passé perdue dans cette fragrance agréable. Law se penche afin de joindre enfin ses lèvres gercées au goût de sel à celles au goût sucré, douces et délicates, de Gaara qui par la protection de son sable les a épargnées du monde toutes ces années, comme son corps immaculé. Leurs lèvres se scellent donc dans un baiser qui embrase les ventres et panse les cœurs, à l'unisson. Car l'un sent au plus profond de lui qu'il aime, qu'il peut aimer comme il pensait ne jamais en être capable et l'autre ressent cet amour comme jamais et l'assimile comme il peut de ses caresses, il peut être aimé comme il en a toujours rêvé comme il en a tant pleuré.

Et toujours les lèvres scellées l'une à l'autre, profondément, elles s'entrouvrent enfin pour laisser leurs langues se caresser et s'étreindre chaudement, laissant une nouvelle sensation de bien-être mutuel les envahir pleinement. Le nez du plus vieux se pressant sur le menton du plus jeune et sa barbiche piquant son front tatoué, Law emprisonne de ses mains chaudes le visage et la naissance du cou de Gaara comme si il tenait quelque chose de précieux et fragile mais avec une violente envie de le posséder. Gaara, quand bien même cela le tord et le cambre encore plus en arrière, lève ses mains à son tour, d'abord sur ce visage brûlant et légèrement piquant qui s'active sur ses lèvres, puis dans ses cheveux ébènes doux et brillants, pour ensuite glisser sur la peau douce et hâlée : descendre dans son cou palpitant, sur sa clavicule dessinée d'ombres et de creux séduisants pour enfin arriver à se torse parfait. Alors il passe ses mains sur chaque parcelle de son tatouage comme si il l'avait toujours ardemment désiré et Law ressent toute cette hardiesse en traces brûlantes comme si il le repeignait avec de la braise.

La chaleur réconfortante de la pièce monte en température et Law se demande vaguement si ils ne risquaient pas une combustion spontanée quand bien même ils sont humains et que la science réfute cette possibilité. Il laisse ses doigts descendre du cou tendre et caresse le long de la trachée, vers les clavicules à peine formées et glisse finalement ses paumes sous le drap pour attraper toujours plus de peau et de chaleur. Il en veut plus et le rouge aussi, puisqu'il sépare leurs lèvres seulement pour reprendre son souffle d'une inspiration et les sceller à nouveau, toujours plus ardemment. Leurs langues se touchent, se caressent et s'entremêlent à faire éclater toujours plus de bulles dans leurs corps et faire danser plus de papillons dans leurs ventres, et bientôt l'appel de la chair, de la peau collée à l'autre et de la chaleur partagée amène Trafalgar à se voûter toujours plus vers ce corps embrasé dans une tension presque douloureuse. Gaara profite de la plus grande proximité du cou du plus vieux pour s'y agripper, lâchant ses lèvres, et se soulever afin d'atteindre de sa langue la ligne séductrice de son cou, sa clavicule appétissante, et bien sur le tatouage, immense, dont la peau brûle et frissonne sous la bouche humide au souffle chaud et saccadé.

Il sent le cœur du bronzé cogner et faire vibrer sa cage thoracique alors que leurs souffles se perdent, toujours plus erratiques, et que son propre cœur palpite tout autant.

Trafalgar n'y tient plus et il se sépare un instant du corps tant désiré pour se glisser sous le drap, à ses côtés, afin de l'étreindre plus étroitement encore, ses mains se perdant sur cette peau veloutée alors que celle de Gaara en font de même. Leur souffle erratique s'entremêlent alors que leurs lèvres se frôlent à peine et qu'ils s'éloignent pour se regarder pleinement. Law se perd un instant dans ces yeux turquoises avant d'amener ce visage dans le creux de son cou pour en faire de même et humer à plein poumon l'odeur des cheveux du rouge, son corps doux et chaud confortablement collé contre le sien, palpitants à l'unisson. Ils soupirent d'aise et de désir.

…

Trafalagr Law ouvre les yeux. Tout est calme dans la cabine qui lui sert de chambre et il met du temps à comprendre ce qu'il se passe, fixant le plafond, toujours allongé. Mais le clapotis familier des vagues sur une coque et l'odeur d'humidité et de sel qui assaille ses sens l'aident à retracer le milieu qui l'entoure. Et finalement, l'évidence s'impose dans son esprit embrouillé et son cœur encore chamboulé.

 _C'était un rêve_.

Lorsqu'il sent enfin son cœur cogner un peu moins fort, il se relève doucement et regarde autour de lui. La lumière filtre par le hublot et il remarque les différents lits et hamacs défaits autour de lui. Il n'est pas dans son sous-marin. Ah oui, c'est vrai qu'il est à bord du Sunny avec l'équipage du chapeau de paille, avec qui il a fondé une alliance… Il se lève et enfile quelques vêtements avant de sortir sur le pont. Le vent est frais, l'herbe fraîche lui chatouille la plante de ses pieds nus et entre ses orteils, alors que les rayons du soleil chaud le réchauffe doucement.

« Ah ! Trao ! Bonnnnjouuuur ! »

Il se retourne, sachant déjà qui peut bien l'interpeller ainsi avec cette voix et ce surnom débile. Le capitaine au sourire qui mange la moitié de son visage atterrit d'un bond élastique face à lui.

« Bien dormi ? Tu te lèves tard dis-donc ! »

« Mmh. » répond Law doucement, plus patiemment que d'habitude.

« Tu as fait de beaux rêves ? » demande Luffy en penchant la tête sur le côté, ayant remarqué sa plutôt bonne humeur.

« … Peut-être. »

Law le regarde dans les yeux. Un beau rêve… Il sait que ce n'était qu'un rêve mais ce que son corps a ressenti est toujours coincé là, quelque part au fond de lui, comme pour lui rappeler quelque chose qu'il ne pensait pas possible, quelque chose qui lui offre une autre possibilité d'avenir. Une certitude qui le fait se sentir vivre, palpitant.

 _Je suis donc capable d'aimer._

Son cœur fait un bond et il laisse échapper un léger soupir à travers son sourire naissant, sans quitter Luffy du regard, alors que ce dernier prend un air stupidement ébahi face à ce changement.

…

Gaara ouvre les yeux tout en restant immobile, le souffle légèrement erratique. Il soupire doucement et, calme, il tourne simplement la tête vers la fenêtre immense, qui laisse filtrer le soleil à travers les rideaux trop fin. Il fait terriblement chaud, à en suffoquer mais il ne fait qu'expirer doucement, habitué par cette fournaise. Il se redresse en position assise, repoussant dans le mouvement les différents coussins et draps de couleurs orientales. Il sent son cœur battre encore un peu trop fort par rapport à la normale, alors qu'il laisse descendre petit à petit le flot de sentiments qui l'étreint encore. Dehors on entend des gens crier, parler, des bruits de fracas et de chariots : la rumeur des rue, tout simplement. Il inspire fortement et sent l'odeur du sable brûlant, si familier. Il passe sa main dans ses cheveux puis lève la tête vers son haut plafond, blanc, immaculé, pour se laisser le temps de se répéter la même idée et l'incorporé.

 _C'était un rêve._

Alors il se lève pour se préparer, en se demandant quelle heure il est et combien de temps il a bien pu dormir. Il finit de s'habiller lorsque sa sœur toque en annonçant un rapport urgent à lui faire. Pourtant, lorsqu'il sort, elle le fixe sans rien dire et laisse son bras tenant les documents retomber le long de sa hanche.

« Tu as réussi à dormir ? » demande-t-elle d'un murmure prudent mais impliqué.

Shukaku n'est plus depuis peu, mais il est difficile de se reposer quand on a un travail si prenant et avec tant de responsabilités que celui d'être Kazekage. Gaara ne dit rien au début et la regarde de son air impassible. Puis finalement il cligne lentement des yeux en répondant doucement :

« Oui. J'ai même rêvé. » et elle sourit de sa réponse et il sourit de son sourire.

Temari semble agréablement surprise de cet échange mais ne pose pas plus de question. Gaara l'en remercie intérieurement car ce rêve restera sûrement un secret à protéger et à chérir, qu'il lui offre une certitude intime, une perspective d'avenir, une vie.

 _Je peux donc être aimé._

Il regarde sa sœur dans les yeux et, là où autrefois ne se trouvait que la peur, il remarque distinctement et pour la première fois toute l'affection fraternelle qu'elle lui porte. Agréablement, il sent sa poitrine se gonfler et un doux sourire étirer ses lèvres.

* * *

Bordel, qu'est-ce que ça dégouline de guimauve, sucre et miel, raaah j'vais faire du diabète là ! (Oui je sais que c'est moi qui l'ai écrit mais voilà quoi...)

Bon. Je sais pas si ce truc est potable, si même il sera lu par quelqu'un un jour, en plus c'est un couple improbable mais j'y peux rien, j'ai vraiment fait ce rêve, même si très court où je suis Law, je m'approche de Gaara allongé et me penche...et c'est tout (encore heureux, j'incarnais Law quand même ! Quoi ça vous arrive jamais d'être quelqu'un d'autre dans vos rêves?) ah oui il y a aussi un instant où je/Trao suis/est allongé à côté de lui, bon après ça date de cet été donc je me souviens plus trop (et j'écrivais pas encore) n'empêche ça m'avait tué, j'avais jamais rêver ce genre de truc avant (incarner un perso existant et faire un crossover!)

Voili voilou, je sais j'aurais pu trouver mieux si je voulais vraiment écrire un truc mais finalement j'ai gardé l'idée de rêve pour pas finir en UA, et je ne suis plus vraiment sûre de comment cette idée de capacité d'aimer et d'être aimer est née...

Bref, je vais aller boire un chocolat chaud avec des marshmallows dedans...(miam!)


End file.
